


red shattered

by nyoomshrug



Series: self indulgent fic series that i probably won’t complete [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoomshrug/pseuds/nyoomshrug
Summary: a groan rang out as red shattered. newcomers halting their movements as he staggered back. he held his eye in pain and used his remaining one to glare at his attacker. ironically enough now, he was a hypocrite
Relationships: Megatron & Original Character
Series: self indulgent fic series that i probably won’t complete [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918174
Kudos: 1





	red shattered

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn’t happen straight after ‘try not to vanish’ but i wrote this before writing anything in between

they stared up at him, he was giant compared to them, twice the size as their now ‘vanished’ companion. they didn’t know if he was the one who murdered vanished or not, but they did know they hated him.

why? well, vanished told them storied about him, told them how he treated vanished, how he beat vanished, how he... and since the first story, they hated him, they knew he was a vile creature, they wanted to hurt him, wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt vanished, although they knew it was impossible, even if it meant risking their life. despite their small stature, they wanted to at least try and conflict hurt on this vile excuse for a leader.

they started up at him, unmoving, void and un-fearful. this intrigued him. he didn’t bother kneeling down, he wanted to show some authority, albeit he knew it wasn’t working. the hatred in their eyes, he had to admit, unsettled him, however he wanted to use this hated to his advantage, not knowing, not thinking, it was directed at him.

he gave his grand speech. he talked about how they should work together to restore his home-world. how they should work together to be a better faction. how they should work together to benefit each other. he talked about how he was vanished’s previous leader and how they’d be wise to follow in vanished’s footsteps. they took this in, they used this to their own advantage. they used this catch him off guard. they used this to gain their own control.

they stared up at him as he knelt and lowered his ‘hand’ for them to step on, him thinking they had accepted his offer to join them. they stared up at him and he raised them to talk face to face. they stared up at him as their hand went unnoticed into their pocket of their long, body covering, long-coat. they stared at him as he made them face level.

they listened as he was rambling about his rule and what he does as leader, as he talked about how well they’d work as a team. although this rambling, this pointless speech, distracted him from an enemy he had forgotten about. they noticed as green whirled beside them. as green whistled open to the side of them. whoever came out the green were surprised, shocked, to see them stood on his ‘hand’. surprised that he wasn’t trying to kill them. surprised that they were still even alive. the way they slowly turned their head to the side as they noticed the new arrivals startled them too. and this action? this caught his attention and he reacted as he had done repeated times before.

he yelled his opponents leaders name.

they used this moment of distraction to act. they needed to act quickly otherwise their chance was ruined. they were still face level, however that was declining fast. they moved as swiftly, as graciously as they could, hand around the object once in their pocket. then they jumped. jumped up and raised their hand, the movement making them fall in direct line of his left ‘eye’. 

a groan rang out as red shattered. newcomers halting their movements as he staggered back. he held his eye in pain and used his remaining one to glare at his attacker. ironically enough now, he was a hypocrite. he yelled out his beliefs about their non agreed partnership, and they smirked in a way he would recognise. he then let out a yell.

they had to abandon what they used to attack when he moved, and they started to fall. they didn’t care if they lived or died that this point though. all they cared about was they had hurt him. they had inflicted pain. and they were proud


End file.
